


Через невозможное - вперёд

by Alfhild



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один пилот рассказывает о другом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через невозможное - вперёд

Пилоты бывают двух видов - те, которые управляют кораблями, и те, которые вылетают с этих кораблей на маленьких коробочках с движком и пушками. Статистика утверждает, что среднее время жизни пилота второго вида после вылета - минут пятнадцать-двадцать. Потом его коробочка ловит залп - и от нее остается облачко металлической пыли со слабой примесью органики.   
Старлей, а потом сразу майор Му ла Фрага был из вторых. На нем статистика жестоко обломалась. Он летал на своих коробочках уже пять лет, два года воевал, получил прозвище Ястреб Эндимиона за пять сбитых в одном бою мобильных доспехов и лихо управлялся со своим "Мебиусом" с отделяющимися пушками - единственный на всю армию Земного Союза.  
Я - пилот первого вида. Мое место в рубке, перед обзорным экраном. Неофициально это называется "рулевой" - потому что управление аналоговое (точнее, его эргономичная имитация), и я управляю кораблем с помощью натурального такого авиационного руля.   
За штурвал "Архангела" я попал случайно - просто оказался единственным уцелевшим из стажеров. И первый вылет, он же первый бой, провел с открытым мануалом на пульте - я даже последовательность предполетной подготовки еще не выучил. Правду говорят, что нужда лучший учитель. Нам некуда было деваться, и мы учились на ходу. Мы не знали, что так и вот эдак делать нельзя - и делали, потому что ТТХ позволяли. Вот этот маневр - перевернуться вниз головой и расстрелять из противокорабельных пушек зашедшего под брюхо противника - спас нам корабль, а потом уже я слегка испугался, что мог ведь и не удержать в атмосфере эдакую махину. Но когда капитан Рамиус скомандовала - я даже не задумался, просто крутанул штурвал. Этот маневр никто больше не рискнул повторить, а для "Архангела" он стал чем-то вроде фирменного знака - потом я так же ушел от "Минервы", поставил "Архангел" под углом градусов 75 и разошелся с идущей нам в лоб "Минервой", которая перекрывала собой ущелье и выход в фиорд. "Минерва" во вторую войну была вроде нас в первую, блуждающим кораблем-робингудом, только с другой стороны, от ЗАФТа, но они там были профи и не знали, что такое в одиночку уходить от превосходящих сил противника, и еще раз уходить, и снова и снова без поддержки расходиться с противником хотя бы вничью.   
В первую войну за "Архангелом", прототипом корабля нового поколения для космофлота Земли, гонялась, наверное, половина ЗАФТа. Ради того, чтобы мы дошли до базы на Аляске, сгинули две эскадры - мобильные доспехи второго поколения, основные боевые единицы ЗАФТа, уделывали наши корабли за несколько минут. А "Страйк", прототип мобильного доспеха для нашей армии, был как раз у нас на борту.  
И в его кокпите сидел совершенно гражданский парень, да еще координатор - такой же генетически модифицированный, как те, против которых мы сражались. Но это отдельная история.  
Вообще вся война, на мой взгляд, произошла от комплекса неполноценности нашей элиты и зависти к координаторам. Которые здоровее, быстрее и умнее натуралов, то есть тех, кто не проходил модификацию. Они делают респектабельный вид, а втайне поддерживают "Голубой космос", фашистов, которые "очищают мир" от координаторов. Как уничтожение координаторов сделает мир вдруг голубым и чистым, согласно их девизу - непонятно. Но звучит пафосно, сколько народу ведется - ужас.  
А я вот думаю, что это превосходство - чешуя. Иначе не уцелел бы наш "Архангел" в двух войнах, и не сделал бы я координатора-рулевого "Минервы" в финальной битве второй войны, над поверхностью Луны - мы перевернулись над "Минервой" вверх брюхом и разнесли ей движки "готтфридами".  
Но у нас, пилотов первого типа, слишком многое зависит от корабля, на чем-то другом я бы не сумел так лихо рулить. С "Минервой" мы были в одном классе.  
А вот Му ла Фрага плевать хотел на разницу в технике. Его "Мёбиус" по сравнению с обычным зафтовским мобильным доспехом был самоходным гробиком с летающими пушками, а он сбивал доспехи, в каждом из которых сидел координатор, быстрее и выносливей него. Он летал на всякой фигне, выжимая из нее все, на что она была способна. Видимо, поэтому и возвращался на корабль живым - вечно на подбитой машине, но сам цел. "Я делаю невозможное возможным" - похвалялся он, в очередной раз измыслив и осуществив хитрый план.   
Он и правда это умеет. Я потом посчитал - массы и заряда орбовского "Страйка", в котором он сражался у Якин Дуэ, как раз хватает, чтобы нейтрализовать один залп позитронной пушки типа "лоэнгрин", нашего главного калибра. Вот только никто, кроме Му ла Фраги, не подставил бы свой мобильный доспех под выстрел.   
А тогда "Доминион", систершип "Архангела", второй в серии, все же выстрелил - и я не успевал, не успевал никак, ничего, потому что масса и инерция, потому что капитаном "Доминиона" была Натали Баджирова, наша Натали, которая от первого вылета до Аляски была у нас старпомом, которая не хотела стрелять, которая только что отдала приказ команде "Доминиона" уходить с борта. Вот только в рубке с ней остался человек, для которого "чистый голубой мир" был превыше всего. И он нажал спуск... Я не успевал. А Му - успел. Он даже успел улыбнуться нам с экрана и сказать: "Ну я же умею делать невозможное возможным", прежде чем его "страйк" разлетелся в облако металлического пара и заряженных частиц.   
И тогда Натали закричала: "Стреляй, Мария Рамиус!" - потому что капитан Рамиус тоже не хотела стрелять по "Доминиону"... а выстрелить был надо.  
Они не особо ладили, внезапный капитан "Архангела" лейтенант технической службы Мария Рамиус и ее старпом мичман Наталья Баджирова, единственный уцелевший офицер из основного экипажа. Но они обе слушали, что говорил Му. На нем держалось их хрупкое взаимодействие, он был опорой для нашего единственного пилота, способного управлять прототипом "Страйка", он мило улыбался ливийским партизанам и евразийским офицерам на базе "Артемис" (где нас чуть не интернировали, идиоты, чтоб им на том свете икалось), он нарушил приказ и спас "Архангел" на аляскинской базе, когда собственное командование подставило нас под огонь как неудобных свидетелей... Капитан точно не устояла перед его обаянием, и хотя они старательно скрывали свой служебный роман, мы о нем догадывались. Кажется, Натали тоже была в него влюблена. Но теперь уже не спросишь.  
Так вот, о невозможном, за которым у Ястреба Эндимиона всегда стоял трезвый расчет. Для него вопрос был только в том, насколько пострадает пилот, подставивший свой доспех под выстрел, распадется ли полностью кокпит, выдержит ли скафандр. Мы не нашли в облаке даже фрагментов. Но, как выяснилось впоследствии, мы просто опоздали. Вся наша сигналка была федерального образца, Му был в своем скафандре - тоже оттуда же. Так что земные спасатели, недолго думая, забрали скафандр с обожженным пилотом. 

Когда мы встретили его снова, это был другой человек. Шрам через все лицо, я уж не говорю о теле. Другое имя. Полковничья форма спецподразделения. И - неузнающий взгляд. Он не помнил ни "Архангел", ни ту войну, ни Марию Рамиус. Фальшивое имя, фальшивая память. Настоящим было только то, что он делал привычно, не задумываясь - его тело помнило вещи, насильственно выдранные из разума. Иногда казалось, что он вспоминает - когда он знакомым жестом снимал шлем после вылета, когда, не глядя, набирал код вызова, когда летал... Знаете, летный почерк действительно невозможно спутать, он как почерк на письме, врастает в мышцы и глазомер. Летал - Му ла Фрага, а в рубку входил Нео Роанок.   
Нео Роанок был более отстранен, замкнут, его как будто грызла вина - впрочем, это-то понятно, в качестве командира особого отряда "Фантом пэйн" он был, без сомнения, военным преступником. Он не делал попыток преодолеть барьер, отделявший его от команды, не притворялся Фрагой.  
Мы ведь тоже похоронили нашего майора, и видеть чужака с его лицом и голосом было мучительно больно.  
Так было до сражения у "Мессии".  
"Минерва" с готовой к стрельбе пушкой вынырнула из-за астероида внезапно, прямо нам в лоб. Я успел бы увести корабль, но тогда на линии огня оказался бы "Этернал", который был ценнее любого корабля нашего странного союза. И мы так и шли вперед, прямо на раскрытое черное жерло зафтовского аналога "лоэнгрина", зная, что не успеем выстрелить. Позитронная пушка "Минервы" называется "таннгейзер", очень поэтично, черт бы побрал Вагнера и его любителей.  
Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что видели, как им в лицо разворачивается спиралью бело-розовое сияние нейтронного залпа - космические частицы на пути выстрела успевают аннигилировать, свет опережает сгусток позитронов... Пять человек видели это дважды - и остались живы. Потому что на пути этого залпа снова оказался мобильный доспех. Только теперь это был не несчастный "страйк", а "Акацуки" с его силовыми щитами. Он просто отразил поток частиц в сторону.  
Я думаю, вы уже сами догадались, кто был пилотом "Акацуки".  
Нет, не Нео Роанок.   
Му ла Фрага.   
Человек, который делает невозможное возможным.


End file.
